Excuses
by Danny's Stargirl
Summary: A beautiful Pudd love story, in which Harry's making excuses and Dougie has a secret. Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**Like the description says, this is a beautiful Pudd love story in which Harry's making excuses and Dougie has a secret! Here it is, Excuses!**

**Warnings: Basically, the usual thing, homosexual relationship, some mild swearing, and most likely some smut at the end of the story, but you'll have to wait and see! This will be chaptered, I have no idea how long it will be yet, but my main focus is still on Blonde Haired Stranger, so this might not be updated too often. **

**Pairing: PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD PUDD Okay I'll stop now.**

**POV: Third person, which I am not used to writing, so SORRY IF IT SUCKS!**

**ENJOY**

"Hey Doug, can you help me with something real quick?" Harry called from his closet. "Yeah mate, give me a sec!" He smiled when he heard the reply, and waited for the blonde to come bouncing down the stairs. "What do you need?" Dougie asked as he walked in. Harry smiled inwardly at the sight of his favorite bandmate, but he left his face blank as to not cause any suspicion. "I just can't reach this box from up on the shelf, do you think I could lift you up so you can reach it?" Dougie shrugged and entered the closet, watching while Harry moved something aside and knelt down, locking his fingers together. "Step in my hands, I'll lift you up that way." Dougie complied, putting one socked foot in the cradle made my Harry's hands.

Once Dougie was sturdy enough, Harry lifted up, managing to stand fully. "Woahhh! Mate, not so high, I'm afraid of heights!" Harry grinned and lowered him down a little, but made sure he was still able to feel Dougie's body against his. Dougie puffed as he managed to lift the box off the shelf. "What is in this box, it's so heavy!" Harry just chuckled in reply, not seeing how much the blonde was struggling. "Okay, you can put me down now!" Harry sighed, he hadn't thought of that. "Now how am I going to do this...?" He muttered, looking around at the floor near his feet.

The brunette slowly attempted to lower his hands, only making it to about a foot off the ground before he lost his balance. The two men toppled down onto the closet floor, knocking the wind out of both of them and sending the box flying out of Dougie's grip. "Ow..." Dougie groaned once he got his breath, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. "That was not fun, I will tell you!" He glared at Harry, who was checking the box, making sure nothing was broken.

"What was in there anyways?" Harry looked up at Dougie, seeing that the glare had faded and was replaced by a look of genuine curiosity. "It's from a shipment of drum equipment I got a while back, I need a new pair of sticks and I didn't have any more lying around." Dougie nodded and got up, offering a hand to Harry, who took it, smiling.

****BREAK****

Tom had the camera. Oh no. While he was talking into it, Harry got a brilliant idea, and whispered to Dougie, who was sitting next to him. Dougie snorted but agreed, and they stood up, interrupting Tom and turning on some music, beginning to dance. Harry didn't know what song it was, but either way, they danced a fake formal dance, and while he was laughing along with Dougie, he was actually very happy, glad for the contact. All at once, he put his hands on Dougie's back and legs, lifting him up and spinning him around.

"Ahhh! Harry, put me down!" Tom laughed, still filming the pair. After a minute or so, Harry finally put the smaller boy down, winking at the camera. "Boys, 10 minutes until you're on, get ready!" Fletch, their manager, called. The boys nodded and finished up with makeup and hair, grabbing their respective instruments. Harry grinned as he followed the other three out onto the stage, waving at the screaming fans and giving Dougie a quick peck on the cheek before walking to his drum set.

****BREAK****

A knock on the door. "Harry?" A quiet voice. "Mmm?" A mumbled, groggy reply. "Sorry, did I wake you?" A terrified apology.

"No no, you're fine. What's up?" Dougie stood next to Harry's bed, looking at the floor and fiddling with the edge of his shirt. "Come here," Harry said reassuringly, patting the bed next to him. Dougie had a look of relief on his face and he laid down in the warm bed, facing Harry. "Hazza..."

"Yeah mate?"

"I have a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

No reply.

"You can tell me, you know I won't judge you."

A long sigh.

"I'm gay..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**ENJOY THE FLUFFINESS OF THIS WONDERFUL CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU. THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

_I still can't believe I told him. But he didn't say anything, maybe this means he's gay as well? What if he is? What if he likes me? What if he's homophobic? What if..._

Dougie stopped, slamming down the pen. He didn't want to think about all those 'what if's, even though they were consuming his mind. It had been a week since the incident with Harry, and they hadn't spoken about it since. But in Dougie's mind, it never went away. It was slowly eating from the inside out, and he knew it. He turned on the radio, trying to clear his mind. As the song began to play, he listened closer, noticing something familiar. _Hang on... Is that...? _It was Smile, one of their more recent songs.

"Just remember to smile, smile, smile and turn the world around!" Tom was apparently listening to the same station downstairs, Dougie could hear him singing loudly. He chuckled, shutting his door before going back to his desk and flopping down into the chair. He sat and listened to the music, surprised to find that even his favorite good mood song wasn't helping any. He sighed, waiting for the next song to come on. When Smile ended however, it was just a bunch of ads, no more music for a while. He sighed exasperatedly and turned it off, getting up and throwing himself onto his bed.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he mumbled into his pillow, not really wanting to face anyone but thinking it might be Harry. "Can I talk to you?" Dougie sighed disappointedly at Danny's voice, but sat up all the same, rubbing his eyes and looking at the worried man in front of him. "What's up?"

"Well I think there's something wrong with Harry, he hasn't been himself lately. Do you know what's up with him? Is he okay?" Harry sighed. "I don't know Dan, I'm sorry. I really have no clue what he's doing." Danny looked disappointed, but he didn't question it further. "Thanks anyway, I guess..." he muttered, walking out into the hallway and back to his own bedroom._ Alright, that's it. I'm going to talk to him, I need to find out what's up with him, now!_ He nodded in determination and walked out his bedroom, walking straight down the familiar hallway to Harry's room.

As he walked closer to Harry's room, he didn't look where he was going and ran smack into Tom, surprising both of them. "Oh! Sorry Dougs, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Sorry again..."

Dougie nodded and continued, still determined. He was confident all the way there, but when he reached the doorway, he faltered. He decided to listen through the door first, make sure nothing too weird was happening, before just bursting in. He heard a sniff, and then the crumpling of paper. Then there was a quiet yet angry "No!" and another loud sniffle. Dougie sat and listened, curious. Finally, he couldn't resist, and he knocked on the door, calling out to Harry. Immediately the noises ceased and he heard the creaking of a chair.

The door opened slowly, only opening enough to show Dougie a tear-streaked face and red eyes, along with clothes from about a week ago. "What?" Harry said sadly, and as Dougie opened his mouth, nothing came out. Before he knew it, he was bursting into tears and running away back to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Wait! Dougie!" Harry called, knowing it was too late. "I love you..." he whispered.

****BREAK****

Harry knew there was something wrong with Dougie. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to him, for some reason. He just waited and waited, desperately hoping that Dougie would come back. And one gray afternoon, he finally did. Harry had been sitting at his window, staring sadly out at the clouds. _It's like the clouds are full of rain but don't want to let go, _he thought. Right as the thought finished, Dougie burst into the room, looking insane.

He started talking, so quickly that Harry just barely understood, the words all strung together. "HarryI'mmadlyinlovewithyouandIhopey oufeelthesamewayandIjusthadt osayitandIcouldn'tkeepitinanylongerand..." He took a massive breath. "Harry, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, I never stop thinking about you. Please, please tell me you feel the same. I don't know what I'd do without you." He looked on the verge of tears.

Harry immediately stood and ran to the boy, pulling him into a tight embrace. He held the blonde in his strong drummer arms, whispering, "I love you too Dougie. Don't worry. I'll never leave you."


End file.
